Takeover!
by Mr Bling
Summary: 19 year old Lazlo Striker's world dramatically changes when a 1950's police box appears in the middle of a football pitch. Not only that but a Doctor who claims that he's trying to save the world is arrested. Is there truth to what he says?


Doctor Who : Takeover 

Chapter 1

19 year old Lazlo Striker was having a bad day. He had argued with his girlfriend, turned up late for football training and was now in a football stadium about to have a match against Fulham. He was a well built lad, cropped black hair, square chin and dark brown eyes. His speciality, of course, was football. A game which he loved more than life itself and yet he had a feeling, deep in his mind that things weren't going to go well that day.

In fact he was going to start the kick off but had to pause. Obviously the crowd was wondering what was going on, indeed so was his team mate opposite him. It's just that, Lazlo could have sworn he heard a sharp noise in his mind. It sounded like a stone scraping against a wall. He looked around him, wondering what it could be, when strangely enough, an image started to take place in the middle of the pitch. 'Lazlo?' His team mate asked, eyes on the blurry image. Lazlo raised his hand as reassurance his eyes also on the image. As it got clearer, the sound got louder, so loud that the entire stadium could hear it.

**It's a police box!** Lazlo thought to himself and sure enough it was. A 1950's police box to be precise. He couldn't believe it. At first he thought he was dreaming but the images of his argument with his girlfriend kept him in place. The noise had stopped now and Lazlo slowly advanced towards the box. The crowd were getting restless as they wanted to see a football match and the police were soon on the field, walking towards the box as well.

Lazlo was about a centimetre away from touching the surface of the door, when it suddenly swung open. Lazlo backed away, waiting for whatever was inside it to come out. A pale face popped out of the box. It looked around, as though it had just got of a roller coaster ride and was adjusting to it's surroundings.

'Perfect!' It said as it hopped out, 'absolutely perfect!' The police were no longer afraid of the sudden interruption.

'Alright, mate! Mind following us out of here?' One of them began. The police officer wasn't asking in an inquisitive way, he was asking with an air of authority. The **mate** who had just made a dramatic entrance had long golden hair, flowing to his shoulders. A sensible look, as though he could go wherever he pleased and smart green eyes. He didn't even look at the officer, instead he scratched his chin, still looking around the stadium.

'Hmmm…wrong co ordinates. I should have dematerialised in Brigadier Left bridge Stuart's office.' He muttered to himself. This mysterious person had a posh English accent. Who ever he was, Lazlo didn't like the look of him.

'I think the officer's trying to talk to you!' Lazlo said in his usual Irish accent. **One things for sure**, Lazlo thought, **He's a nutcase!** The **nutcase** looked up at Lazlo as if he had woken up from a dream and then at the officer.

'Oh, terribly sorry, I'm the Doctor!' The doctor replied, he bought out his hand for the officer to shake. Ignoring it, the policeman continued,

'Well whoever you are, would you mind taking that, umm…police box away from here.' The officer said. The Doctor looked at the police box, then back at the officer.

'Sorry, but I can't do that. You see, If I go back in the Tardis and dematerialise again, I might end up somewhere else and if I want to save this planet then I'm going to have to stay here!' The Doctor explained. The officer didn't say anything, he just stared at the Doctor, finding it hard to believe his story.

'Well…I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove you from the pitch and my men will find a way to remove that…what did you call it?' The officer asked.

'Tardis! That's T…A…R…D…I…S. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Oh and if you can move it, that'll be great but do hurry, will you? I've got to find the central transmitter and reverse it's polarity before the world is destroyed.' The Doctor replied. The officer closed his eyes, trying to process the information he was just given. He pulled out his cuffs and hand cuffed the Doctor.

'Follow me…' The officer began, leading the Doctor out of the stadium while his men took his police box away.

Lazlo paused. What had just happened? A police box came out of nowhere, a Doctor appeared claiming that he's trying to save the world.

Could he really be trying to save the world? ………………. **Na!**


End file.
